Remember My Name
by Final Hikari
Summary: Angeal and Cissnei meet for the first time on a mission in Banora. There’s more than a spark between these two, but with Genesis and Zack along for the ride, what’ll become of them?
1. The Mission

Final Hikari: Okay! This story started out as the kiriban for **Dark Queen Come To Krynn **for when she caught my 1,000th hit on DeviantART and was either going to be the longest oneshot that every was or a short story. I took the second option, and now we have the first chapter of the story known as _"Remember My Name." _:D

Genesis: -absent-mindedly reading LOVELESS-

Final Hikari: -looks around, groans- -pokes Genesis- Hey, where are Angeal and Cissnei?

Genesis: -glances up, squints suspiciously- Not my library, I hope…

Final Hikari: -face palm- Genesis, that doesn't make any _sense_ yet. They haven't read the chapter!

Genesis: I should care why?

Final Hikari: -sigh- Seriously, where are they? The story is about them! It's only right one of them does the disclaimer. Go find them or else you're doing it.

Genesis: Fine…-closes LOVELESS- Where do you want me to look first?

Final Hikari: Oh, I don't know. Why not just fly around town until you spot them?

Genesis: …Fly around an American town? Have you lost it?

Final Hikari: Not at all. -epitome of innocence- It's an American town in _New Jersey._ If you take your coat off, so you're dressed in all black, they'll just think you're the Jersey Devil that went blind and can't find its way back to the pine barrens. :D My family is a strange clash of tourist-entertaining-pirates and pinies.

Genesis: …The…Jersey…Devil…?

Final Hikari: :D Yep! It's cold and all the shoebies are gone. That means half the neighborhood is empty. The rest of the residents are either drunkards too stoned to notice, old people, or pinies, so I don't think you have anything to worry about.

Genesis: What IS the Jersey Devil?!

Final Hikari: Look it up on Wikipedia. Wiki knows all.

Genesis: …The Final Hikari doesn't own anything Final Fantasy VII.

Final Hikari: HA, I knew a rant would make you disclaim yourself and every--ahh, the chapter title's coming! -dives to avoid being hit-

Remember My Name

Chapter I

The Mission

Cissnei, a young and fairly new member of the Turks, straightened her collar then tightened her tie. She examined her reflection in the mirror, making sure her uniform was in order before grabbed the keycard off her desk and heading toward the door.

_I don't have any terribly important assignments today…just submitting the reports from my last mission. That won't take very long…I wonder how everyone who stayed in Midgar is doing. They've probably been on dozens of missions on every corner of the continent. I wonder if anybody missed me…_

Though some members paid little to no attention to the dress code, Reno at the forefront of that list, she liked the maintain the appearance of a sensible, level-headed combatant. She smiled slightly despite herself as she locked the door to her room behind her, remembering the time Reno had shown up with a suit identical to the one issued to Turks, but with bright green and orange spots. Tseng had yelled at him, but Reno had attempted dismissing it as some trouble regarding washing, bleach, and needing more uniforms without paying full price for them.

_Ah well…at least I'm back in Midgar. Spending all that time in Wutai was becoming tiresome. They sent me over there so quickly…I've only been part of the organization a few months. I suppose it's only to be expected though._

It was still early in the morning and the hall leading to the elevator on the Turks' private floor was vacant. Lower levels would be populated by members of the Science Department, SOLDIER, and Shin-Ra's other divisions that didn't have business outside the building. She was headed to the semi-public information computer on the floor of President Shinra's office. It was updated with mission schedules every morning and went further in advance than the messages sent to Turks' cell phones.

She suppressed a yawn as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the according floor. Her shot trip was uneventful, and when she reached the information terminal two other members of the Turks were going over the information displayed and entering it in their phones.

Rude, expression as serious as ever, looking like he was going to crush the small cell phone though he pressed the buttons as gently as he could. A girl with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail stood waiting behind him and yawned with boredom. She heard the elevator doors open and instantly brightened at the sight of Cissnei.

"Cissnei!" she called, waving cheerfully as she hurried over.

"Good morning," Cissnei greeted, "you're up early."

She wrinkled her nose in reply. "I know, I hurried just to wait…I don't think I have any interesting missions coming up, anyway. You're lucky you're getting to leave Midgar again…"

Cissnei blinked. "I am?"

Her friend stared a moment then groaned. "God! You're sent out so often you don't even pay attention to when you get to go to cool places with good looking SOLDIER dudes!"

"No, really," she said, frowning slightly, "I have a mission out of Midgar already?"

"You forgot to turn your cell phone back on after letting it run dead again, didn't you?" she asked dryly as Cissnei reached into her pockets and felt them vacant. "Just as I thought…"

"But am I late?" Cissnei asked quickly.

"Huh? No, no, I don't think you're leaving for a day or so. It's some sort of investigation in a little town south of Midgar. I hear they're sending you with quite a few cute First Class SOLDIERs!" she added, emphasis on the final sentence.

"You know, if you're so enamored with SOLDIER, you can just go down a couple floors and talk to some of their operatives…," Cissnei replied dryly.

"Yeah, but then they might figure out I record what goes on in their training room to sell to the fan clubs…," her young friend muttered quietly.

"_What?_" Cissnei asked, smirking slightly.

"Nothing, nothing…anyway, the info is probably on your phone," she lowered her voice a second time adding, "you could probably wait for the elevator and go back to your room to know before you-know-who is done over there."

"Mmm, probably…," Cissnei agreed, glancing over at Rude. "I'm fine with waiting though, it doesn't bother me…,"

"That makes one of us…"

"What kind of investigation is it?"

"I don't know, it's a town called Banora…they could be sending you to pick apples. That's about all that region produces."

"I doubt they'd send a Turk and SOLDIER operatives to pick apples," Cissnei said, bemused with the reply.

"That was my guess. Take it or leave it."

Cissnei chuckled and shook her head. "So…what was that was about selling video footage to the fan clubs? You _do_ know that's against company policy, don't you?"

"Really though, all I ever see is Banora White apples and Banora White apple juice. Stuff's _expensive_, too. I saw a can of it in a vending machine one and it was double-"

"Don't get distracted," Cissnei said sternly, "you might get in trouble for that."

"Yeah, yeah, everything is against _company policy…_," she retorted, waving her hand dismissively.

"As long as that's _all_ you're recording."

"And what might you be getting at?" the younger girl asked with a cackle. "Or do you have a request?"

Cissnei shook her head with exasperation. "I'd rather not be involved in _that_."

"Ah well, more footage for the fangirls and me…it sells for more than even the fanciest Banora White!" she added in a quiet but cheerful tone.

"You do know the price is high because it's far away, right?" Cissnei asked, crossing her arms unconsciously.

"If it strains my big, fat Turk pay check the demand isn't that immense."

--

Angeal Hewley's cell phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket as he neared the entrance to the room containing the breakfast area provided exclusively for First Class SOLDIERs that stayed on Shin-Ra premises. He scanned the content of the mission alert as he pushed the door open. He flipped his phone closed as his eyes settled on Genesis.

Unsurprisingly, he was sitting sideways to a table reading LOVELESS while absent mindedly eating a muffin. He shook his head slightly and after getting his own breakfast sat down across from his childhood friend.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'," Genesis replied, still reading.

"Did you get the notice too?"

"What notice?"

"There's going to be an investigation conducted in the old mako mine in Banora," Angeal said conversationally, "I just got the message and it mentioned a Turk and a few low-class SOLDIERs getting sent along too. It might be a good mission for Zack to come on, don't you agree?"

"Mmm. That's nice," he said, hardly looking as though he were listening.

"I asked you a question."

"If it's about the lack of salt this morning, I complained too," Genesis said, flipping a page in LOVELESS. "They said they were out, and even though I threatened to have them fired, they wouldn't go get any from the Turks' breakfast buffet…overpaid bastards with high-sodium…"

Angeal shook his head slightly. He wasn't even going to attempt making sense of Genesis' mumbled insult. "It also said your parents were going to be providing lodging for everyone who's sent."

That finally drew Genesis' attention. He lowered LOVELESS, expression gradually becoming a frown. "There are going to be a bunch of unintelligent, foul-smelling, thoughtless, and arrogant grunts in my house?" Angeal nodded.

"In my attic? In my room?" Genesis continued to question, his frown deepening. Angeal continued to nod uninterestedly, though as Genesis' list continued a bemused smirk crept over his features.

"In my bathroom…? In my _library?!_" Genesis finished, sounding most aghast at the thought of having Third Class SOLDIERs in his library. "They'll destroy all my books in a matter of days! Such fragile sources of knowledge can't be left in reach of mere Shin-Ra lapdogs! They'll open all the blinds so the pages fade! Little white lines will be all over the spines of the soft covers!"

Angeal leaned back and enjoyed his breakfast while his childhood friend continued to rant. "They'll all be _in_ there! They'll completely _destroying _the millions of gil worth of literature I've collected! Half those books are antiques or manuscripts! My parents have only gotten more flighty since I left…there's no way they would have enough sense to stay in Banora the entire time…"

"Haven't they started using that mansion as a summer home?"

"Yes," Genesis replied grimly, "Those dullards will think they're on vacation and start partying! Angeal, they'll be in my _library _with their stenches, horrible modern music, damaging light rays, and…and…," Angeal waited as Genesis' expression became increasingly horrified. "Their greasy snacks, alcoholic beverages, and women, touching all my books and rifling through the pages with fingers coated in ten inches of _goddess knows what,_ and-"

"Genesis," Angeal said with a smirk, attempting to interrupt. "Genesis."

"Throwing them on the floor and out the windows, all while Shin-Ra keeps me here, robbed of my voice, blinded of my sight, all while lying about the misfortune and untimely fates my books are meeting!"

"Genesis!" Angeal interjected loudly.

"What?!" The other SOLDIER demanded sharply.

"You're getting sent too," Angeal said calmly.

"Oh," Genesis said flatly, picking LOVELESS up. Angeal decided not to point out having LOVELESS near a cinnamon bun was nearly as bad as the greasy snacks he spoke of.

"You'll be able to defend your millions of gil worth of books in person with your voice and sight intact."

"They'd better have enough sense not to be destroying my parent's house while _I'm_ there… No one shall take greasy snacks or girls into my library but me…"

"Wasn't it _'your house'_ and not _'your parents' house' _just a moment ago?"

"Whatever," Genesis retorted, reopening LOVELESS. "Who are we getting sent with? If you're going to bring Zack, keep him on a leash, and do _not_ let him near-"

"Your library, I know."

"And my room…," Genesis grumbled_, _then squinted suspiciously. "Doesn't he have the habit of taking in stray animals? If one of those blasted squirrels--"

"Don't worry, I won't let squirrels nibble the corners of LOVELESS again."

Genesis shuddered at the memory. "He's housetrained, right?"

"_Genesis,_" Angeal groaned, already feeling exhausted.

Genesis ignored it. "Who's the Turk that's supposed to be coming?"

"I believe it said her name was Cissnei."

"Don't sneeze on my breakfast," Genesis snapped, pulling his plate to the edge of the table. "Or at least cover your mouth…"

"_Genesis,_" Angeal groaned a second time, "you dumbapple. Cissnei is her _name._"

Genesis stared blankly. "Are you sure you're saying it properly?"

"Yes, Genesis, I'm perfectly sure my pronunciation is correct," Angeal said dryly.

"Don't talk to me like you do the Puppy."

"You've never heard of her, have you?"

"Nope. Not once," Genesis replied, removing his gloves and placing them atop LOVELESS before touching the sticky cinnamon bun on his plate.

"She's the youngest person ever to be admitted into the Turks.

"Well, aren't you well-informed? Did your little cell phone notice contain all this information or has someone been doing research?"

Angeal had to remind himself not to roll his eyes. "Supposedly, they let her in before she was fifteen simply because she was raised within Shin-Ra and has been trained all her life. Seems a bit unorthodox though, they don't do that often."

"Oh joy, the female Sephiroth of the Turks. Your taste is slipping, fraternizing with girls with egos larger than your own always spells disaster."

Angeal winced. "What _have_ you been reading recently?"

"_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," _Genesis quoted as he stood and headed back to the buffet table.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"_Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however, by a woman of the opposing nation. He begins a life of seclusion with her, which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss._"

_How much of that act is he going to quote…?_ Angeal wondered, shaking his head. "Where are you off to?"

"Somebody has to complain enough to get salt in this dining room," Genesis retorted loudly from across the room, "Unless, of course," Genesis continued sarcastically, turning around suddenly, "your Turk friend can provide some. Why don't you call her and ask?"

Angeal felt like banging his head against a wall. It was going to be a _long_ mission.

--

Final Hikari: Bwahaha, first chapter of Krynn's kiriban is done! Woo! Now it's time to start on the 1,500 kiriban. XP And second chapter…

Angeal: Didn't you have an update policy to announce?

Final Hikari: Mmm, I did. I shall update one of my stories once a week. I'll pick them at random until I get a better grasp on my schedule and can get two or more updates out a week again. Next week will probably be Xenosaga IV and some of my older work, then hopefully Popularity's Down or All That's Left Behind. Genesis, now thank the readers for reading! And tell them to review!

Genesis: You made me do the disclaimer! I'm hardly a main character in this one!

Final Hikari: Mmm, very true. Cissnei! Thanks the readers then make Genesis tell them to review because he has a larger fan base and is more intimidating. -manical laughter-

Genesis: -.-

Cissnei: Final Hikari would like to thank you for reading her newest short story.

Genesis: And get the fire under your ass and review!

Final Hikari: …That could have been nicer. -sweat drop-


	2. Arrival

Final Hikari: Ah-ha! I finally found this tiny little chapter! I wrote it on notebook paper and stashed it in my dresser. Odd location, I know. -sweat drop- The KB is about the same as the first chapter, but since there was more dialogue last chapter, this one is a lot shorter…

Genesis: -reading the original on notebook paper- What have you _done_ to me?

Final Hikari: XD The Doctor is rubbing off on me. -pats- And I'm not in a fangirly mindset at the moment. Apparently I was rather sadistic when I wrote that a month or so, too…

Genesis: -.-

Final Hikari: Anyway! I have an announcement to make! I have some resolutions for this spring. I'm aiming to complete my long running fantasy/tragedy story, Valkyrie's Favor and Remember My Name before June. Both are reasonable goals since I'm working toward VF's ending crescendo and RMN is a short story. I prophesize ten or so chapters.

Angeal: Because you're bad with romantic stories?

Final Hikari: Well, humor/romance usually spells short story or oneshot. XD Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next update! If anyone has requests for fluffy situations or other character appearances, feel free to say so in a review, and I'll see what I can include. :D Now, if you don't mind, I have a Tomato Cake to bake!

Genesis: O.O A _what?_

Final Hikari: XD Well, the only thing I'm physically baking is some cinnamon buns for the Super Bowl, but I'm working on an Infinite Undiscovery oneshot. Also humor, derived from a crazy dream I had. XD Aaannnddd…go Cardinals! Or go Steelers! I just wanna see a good game. :D

Angeal: Because your team didn't even make the playoffs.

Final Hikari: -sobs- Please, don't remind me.

Cissnei: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything Final Fantasy VII. Nor does she own anything pertaining to the Arizona Cardinals or Pittsburg Steelers.

Final Hikari: Actually, I think my dad has a Steelers hat. He was born in their home state after all. XD Erm, anyway, chapter time! Enjoy!

Remember My Name

Chapter II

Arrival

Cissnei tucked a stray stand of hair blown loose by the receding wind of the helicopter behind her ear as she took a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff. They'd selected a flaw area high above the village on the mountains to land. The gravel crunched beneath her feet.

She had to admit; though the town had created one of the most egoistic and arrogant First Class SOLDIERs she'd ever had the displeasure of dealing with, Banora's scenery was breathtaking.

The clearing they'd landed on overlooked miles of Banora White trees. The trees were all in bloom with branches full of leaves, flowers, and what she guessed were unripe apples. They were all a bright blue color with slightly paler bottoms.

Beyond the orchards and cliffs, the ocean was partially visible. She couldn't see the beach, but the endless stretch of cerulean water meeting with the horizon was. She was always traveling for the Turks, but she'd only seen the ocean a handful of times.

Banora Village was tucked away in a cliff surrounded area that protect it from storms and flooding. There was a gentle, warm sea breeze blowing. It carried a faintly salty smell, completely foreign from the stenches of metropolis cities like Midgar. It was the exact opposite of her home, though she already found herself liking it better.

Angeal Hewley and the aforementioned Genesis Rhapsodos were already leading their groups down the path. It went through the orchard and up the hill to where their lodging, Rhapsodos Manor, was located. She blinked, realizing they were already leaving, and hurried to catch up.

She fell into step at the back of the group, tuning into the conversation. A Second Class SOLDIER with the most ridiculous mess of gravity-defying white hair had reached up to pick an apple off one of the pale branches that arched above their heads, but was instantly scolded by Genesis.

Angeal winced at his friend's short temper and preceded to explain. "When they're solid blue like this, they're still unripe. Once the basses start to turn white and the tops become purple, they're ready to be picked and eaten."

A Third Class SOLDIER who stood at, if Cissnei remembered correctly, his brother's side nodded. "Are they bitter before they're ripe?"

Cissnei glanced at the two SOLDIERs and frowned slightly. _Weiss and Nero._ There was something amiss about their uniforms, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Their appearances were peculiar at best, but there was something more that made them seem out of place.

She dismissed it as trivial. They were probably granted permission to deviate from the main uniform and add personal equipment. With SOLDIERs that abused that rite, like Genesis, hanging around it wouldn't be a surprise.

The path they followed was fairly straight, with only one noticeable turn. The ground was level for a while before it started to slope upward. She surmised they were getting closer, because the mission report mentioned Rhapsodos Manor overlooked most of Banora.

_That other First Class SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley, I think his name is, also was born in Banora. I wonder if he also has living family here._

It wasn't much longer until they reached the gates to their destination. The large, two story house stretched far to the right and left with a massive Banora White tree off to the left side. Genesis turned around to face the group abruptly, expression stern. Angeal rolled his eyes, apparently fully aware what was coming.

"During your stay at _my _house, you have permission to use several areas. Your personal rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchens, the dining rooms, and even the sitting room falls into that jurisdiction. You are, however, _forbidden _from setting foot in the library, the attic, the study, and the garage. The library is locked at every entrance, including the windows, and I _will _have anyone who attempts sneaking in expelled from SOLDIER before returning to Midgar! The security cameras will be installed and activated in 0500 hours! They will be connected _directly _to my phone with alarms set, thus I will _immediately _know when someone enters."

Weiss suppressed a snicker. "Do you think he even knows how long 0500 hours is?"

Nero smirked slightly despite himself. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

The literature-obsessed SOLDIER made them all agree not to get near any entrances to his library before he unlocked the gate. Cissnei couldn't help but find Angeal's exasperation with his friend amusing. The evil glint that was forming in Zack's eye didn't help either.

As they drew near to the double doors, a curtain in a window rustled. I face peeked out for a split second and a moment later the doors where thrown open. A well-dressed middle-aged woman greeted them.

Or more accurately, she greeted her son.

"Gennnnnnnny!" she called musically, smiling brightly.

Genesis' expression, on the other hand, was one of horror. "Mother?! What are you doing here?"

The woman, Mrs. Rhapsodos, smiled and practically pranced down the stairs to hug her son before responding. "I decided to come home early so I could see my little Genny-kins before he went back to Midgar!"

Zack struggled to suppress his laughter. He double over, fist in his mouth, sniggering "little Genny-kins" to himself. It was a comical name though, especially since the petite woman was more than a foot shorter than the miserable SOLDIER.

Cissnei was slightly surprised how few physical traits she shared with her son. The woman's hair was a bright blond and her eyes chocolate brown; nothing in common with the young SOLDIER. _I suppose he must take after his father…then again, he is part of Project G. Maybe she isn't his real mother._

"I got home in time to bake lots of dumbapple pie, too!" she said happily as she released her son from the dreaded hug and began to pull him inside. "I know it's your favorite, so I made plenty for you and your friends."

"Mother!" the SOLDIER hissed under his breath as he pulled his arm from his mother's grip. "These are my _underlings!_ Not my friends!"

Mrs. Rhapsodos stopped and put her hands on her hips to cast him a stern, disapproving look. "Now Genny-kins, that isn't a nice thing to call Angeal and this nice lady with you," she seemed to become momentarily distracted as she stared at Cissnei before her next line of questioning began. "Is she your girlfriend? Do you even have a girlfriend yet?"

Genesis' twitch was obvious. "Of course not! Can this please wait until later?"

"No, it can't," his mother replied, crossing her arms dissatisfiedly. "With all the money your father and I have donated to that fan club of yours', you should have good-looking women like her throwing themselves at you! We're starting to worry about you and the company you're keeping in that big city atmosphere!"

"_What are you __**imploring**__?_" Genesis yelled, expression mortified, degraded, and furious. "And what do you mean you donate to Red Leather?"

"Oh, Genny," his mother huffed, "Do you have to make such a scene? Your father was always such a drama queen at your age, but I've prayed to Gaia for years it wasn't hereditary…I suppose it was a false hope."

The final comment sent the young Zack Fair into hysterical laughter. Genesis was seething.

"Honestly," Mrs. Rhapsodos said exasperatedly, "there are hundreds of girls completely obsessed with you, some of which _have _to be something other than the vision impaired, and still no girlfriend."

Zack straightened after several prolonged moments of laughing with tears in the corners of his eyes. The only response he got from Genesis was a hateful glare filled with smoldering rage that almost definitely promised pain at a later time.

"Don't you have something burning yet?" Genesis asked coldly.

"We'll discuss this later," his mother said as she turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

"That's all I asked you do at first!" Genesis hollered after her, muttering curses under his breath as he followed.

Cissnei couldn't help but suppress a smirk. Despite the man's incomparably massive ego, she felt herself pitying him at the same time. She hadn't known meeting a SOLDIER's mother would be so entertaining.

She lead them into the mansion, and as promised, the smell of fresh baked pies permeated through the ground floor. She inhaled the pleasant, sweet smell with a slight smile. As they walked in, she noticed a large box with postage stickers sat beside the front door. Genesis noticed faster and quickly snatched it up with a cackle.

Cissnei glanced at the label as Genesis departed from the group, seeing a company's logo that read "The Security Emporium." _Must be those security cameras he was talking about…I suppose his threats are actually well found. _

Genesis hurried down a hallway, followed by Angeal, as Mrs. Rhapsodos showed the rest of the group around the house and to their quarters. It seemed they rooms they were being given were on the opposite side of the house as Genesis' precious library. She was becoming mildly intrigued with what it contained; how many rare, collectible manuscripts could he possibly have collected? Or was there something more in there?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: Hmm, the neighbors are flocking in by the dozens. The pirates, the businessmen, and the drunkards alike have come to spent the Super Bowl at their shore houses. XD

Genesis: You know, I bet there's at least one reader who doesn't live in the US that thinks you're talking about a giant bowl.

Final Hikari: And that sounds racist. -sweet smile-

Genesis: What? I think it's a possible risk.

Final Hikari: Well, until I get a review with someone asking me, you're in trouble for insulting my readers! -.- -plucks one of his feathers-

Genesis: Ow! I thought you were one of my fangirls!

Final Hikari: -slides glasses up nose- Yeah, but I'm fangirling over Sigmund more at the moment.

Genesis: -blank stare- There's…a video game protagonist named…_Sigmund?_

Final Hikari: XD It's Norse.

Genesis: Oh…

Cissnei: -clears throat- Well, the next chapter should be up much sooner than this one was! If you poke the author in reviews, it shall come faster.

Dr. Meh: Yes, the more pokes, the better.

Final Hikari: -not listening- Oh, Genesis! Go out and buy me a twenty-five pound bag of flour! XD I'm flat broke. The bank on the island does currency exchange. If you're successful, you can have a cinnamon bun.

Genesis: …One…? For all that?!

Final Hikari: Well, if you don't screw up, two. And now I shall end my most boring disclaimer here before I am told to shut up…


	3. Security Check

Final Hikari: Woo, another chapter! :D Also written because I'm sure Krynn-Meridia is cursing at the avatar she was kind enough to make for the Infinite Undiscovery fan club I'm starting. XD

Genesis: -scanning chapter- Hey! You're tormenting me again! When do I get a break in this story? -.-

Final Hikari: Mmm, I torment you in Popularity's Down as well though. And I don't really know when you'll get a break because between Krynn and Dr. Meh I've discovered you're really fun to torture! -smile sweetly-

Genesis: …You're a sadist.

Final Hikari: Thank you!

Genesis: That isn't something good!

Final Hikari: :D Meh says I'm wanted and have a warrant out for my arrest in every fictional world I've written for. She also mentioned there are lots of posters saying things like "very dangerous, avoid at all cost. Call authorities immediately if sighted." -innocent smile-

Genesis: -sick look- -edges away-

Final Hikari: -edges closer- Anyway! I wrote this chapter listening to a wonderful album by Yuka Funakoshi called Morning Bird! The first song I heard was "Bloody Moon," a very beautiful composition. I highly recommend her work; it's readily available on iTunes and Amazon MP3!

Genesis: Let me guess, I have to disclaim that too?

Final Hikari: That's right! Also, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! It's longer than the last one and even though the aforementioned Dr. Meh will probably complain about my lack of fluff, she's currently busying with an appearance of everybody's favorite perverted grandma in All That's Left Behind. Now, Genesis, disclaim yourself and the very talented Yuka Funakoshi!

Genesis: -.- The Final Hikari doesn't own anything Final Fantasy VII nor does she own any album or song by Yuka Funakoshi.

Remember My Name

Chapter 3

Security Check

Genesis Rhapsodos, sitting precariously on the top step of a ladder without any heed to the large "DO NOT SIT/STAND" sticker on it, cursed vehemently. Several pieces of the bracket he was attempting to assemble fell apart, one of which dropped to the floor. Though the device was plotting against him, it was made of high quality metal, so the piece didn't break or bend.

They were in his precious library in that occupied a large fraction of Rhapsodos Manor. All the bookcases were placed strategically so the sunlight didn't yellow the pages or spines, so drapes covering the windows had been pulled back. Warm sunlight filled the room as they worked. Regrettably, the project wasn't as pleasant as the atmosphere.

"Angeal!" the aggravated SOLDIER barked, "What's the next step of the directions say?"

Angeal sighed heavily from where he sat on the floor, searching through the large box of security cameras. "I told you, all the directions are all in kanji."

"There _has_ to be _some_ in our language," Genesis retorted impatiently.

"You imported these from Wutai, why would there be?"

"The website I got them off of was in our currency…," Genesis complained, "I don't have time to arrange a complaint and return, these cameras have to be in place by _tonight! _And you know Banora doesn't sell anything high tech enough."

"Couldn't you just have used something issued by Shin-Ra? You spent a small fortune on these and now you can't assemble them. It isn't very patriotic to import things from Wutai during a time of war, too…"

"Bah, if the company wants me to be patriotic they can shove it," Genesis said crabbily, momentarily sidetracked. "And Shin-Ra products aren't good enough, either! If I can hack through them and into the mainframe in an hour or less, how do I know these miscreants that accompanied us can't?"

"I don't think your books have the same amount of importance as fragile data from Shin-Ra," Angeal remarked tiredly, "And not everybody has so little to do they'll mess with Shin-Ra security cameras, risking their SOLDIER certification in the process, instead of doing something productive."

In a less than coincidental accident, Genesis' screwdriver "fell" off the ladder. It fell for a second, gaining a surprising amount of velocity in its four or so foot drop and hit Angeal squarely on the top of his head. Angeal bit his tongue to reframe from cursing; he'd warned Genesis it was too large and heavy to fit the small screws the bracket required.

"Oh, sorry about that. Could you hand that back to me? Along with the piece that dropped a minute ago?"

Angeal cast his friend a withered look, rubbing his head where a bump was quickly forming. "Genesis, be serious for a moment. How likely is it that someone is going to break into your library and steal or damage your books?"

"Very likely! There are books in here worth more than you've made as a SOLDIER!"

"And apparently a lot more than you've made in your career seeing as I was promoted to First Class before you were," Angeal grumbled and he picked the screwdriver up and handed it to his long time friend.

Genesis glared at him grouchily, waving the screwdriver for emphasis as soon as it was back in his hand. "So go find some dictionaries on kanji and translate the directions! All my books on foreign languages are on the third shelf in the first book case in row eight."

"Are you kidding? You want me to try and figure out what these hundreds of little kanji scribbles mean to hang a _security camera?_"

"Precisely."

"And just what will you do?"

"Monitoring your progress for quality control and coherency in translation; it'd be really misfortunate if you gave me bad information the first time and had to redo it. Oh, and be careful with my dictionaries, you can't set them on the floor and leave the spines wide open. If you use a bookmark, make sure it's paper, non-laminate, and toward the edge and not jammed into the spine. You have no idea how much damage that can cause," Genesis added, shaking his head mournfully.

Angeal resisted the temptation to bang his head against a wall. It was already turning out to be a very, very _long_ mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cissnei was walking down one of the many halls of Rhapsodos Manor when she heard angry, argumentative, and worst of all, familiar voices coming from behind a crooked open double door. She stopped and listened for a moment, mildly curious what had the ill-tempered Genesis Rhapsodos ranting…for the second time that day.

_Kanji? _She wondered, frowning slightly. _They can't read kanji? And these buffoons were sent to Wutai…?_

Cissnei poked her head into the room, not paying any attention to what lined the walls. "Is something wrong?" she asked politely.

Genesis snapped to attention, pointing his screwdriver at the door. "Intruder!" he howled, waving the screwdriver so emphatically the ladder began to sway where it was propped between bookcases.

Angeal glanced up, expression unconcerned, to see who had entered. His eyes met Cissnei's and he smiled slightly, surprised to see her, as Genesis' ladder suddenly tipped. Luck wasn't with the young soldier, for it fell outward, and spilled him in a pile at the floor. He landed at Cissnei's feet, groaning a curse under his breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked, staring at him uncaringly. He didn't say anything or move for a moment and she nudged his arm with her foot. He rolled over on to his back and sat up, glaring at her the entire time.

"Fine, just a mild concussion," he said sarcastically. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to _knock first_?"

"I was raised within Shin-Ra," she replied shortly, glancing over to Angeal to begin an intelligent conversation; something Genesis, from what experience she had, was very bad at. "So, what's going on in here?"

"Genesis is trying to hang security cameras but he can't get the brackets together," the older SOLIDER replied matter-of-factly.

"Did he read the directions?" she asked, walking around Genesis and kneeling down beside Angeal to pick the small, white booklet up.

"Well, he tried, but there's a slight problem…," Angeal began, but was only interrupted.

"I'm still _here_, you know! The third person isn't necessary!"

Angeal shook his head slightly and Cissnei smirked as she flipped through the booklet's pages. "Oh, it's written in kanji?"

"Right. I'm fairly good with the spoken language, but I never really studied the kanjis closely."

Cissnei scanned the page and began to narrate the directions of the first step. "It says to use three number six screws and the supplied screwdriver at the bottom of the box to attach the first part of the bracket to the flat panel using the inner openings and not the outer ones that go into the wall. Angeal, go collect the parts," she directed then turned to Genesis. "There are pictures on the back of the box."

"There were pictures?!" Genesis demanded suddenly. "Damn it, I could have figured it out if I knew that!"

"You didn't peel the brown packing paper off," Cissnei explained, tearing it away to reveal the back of the large box.

"Damn," the young soldier repeated.

"It's hard to miss and it says so right here," she added, pointing to a line of kanjis on the first page of the booklet.

Genesis stared at them blankly until Cissnei closed the booklet when Angeal returned with the pieces. She reached into the box and gingerly removed the ten cameras and pulled a bag of screws and the provided screwdriver. Angeal pulled his gloves off and placed them neatly on the floor to have a better grip on the small parts.

He leaned back against the wall and watched as Cissnei read the directions and Angeal complied, getting the first bracket together effortlessly. They began on the second one with an equal amount of ease. Genesis pulled a slightly flattened copy of LOVELESS out of his pocket and began to read, apparently deciding to leave them to their work.

Cissnei glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Is he always so…inattentive?" Cissnei whispered as quietly as possible; not that she had to worry, for Genesis was already in his own little world.

"Well, he usually has a little more conviction, but he did hit his head pretty hard."

"I suppose it didn't knock any sense into him," Cissnei replied as she reached into the box for a third bracket.

Angeal chucked at her comment as he reached for another of the tiny, black screws. "Do you think he just needs a harder hit on the head?"

"It might be worth a try…presuming his mother didn't drop too many dumbapples on his head when he was little."

"He always used to be underfoot when he was little and his mother would bake pie…he's probably gotten hit with more dumbapples than we realize."

They both started to laugh, loud enough to draw Genesis' attention out of the world of LOVELESS. He watched them suspiciously over the top of his book as their conversation continued; only no longer whispered.

"Is he really going to hang all ten cameras?" Cissnei asked and reached into the box for more supplies at the same moment Angeal did. They'd been reaching for the same piece and Angeal's hand closed over Cissnei's much smaller hand for a moment. They both glanced up at each other, before he pulled away, muttering an apology.

"No problem," Cissnei replied, tucking a stray strand of hair begin her ear to hide a slight blush.

"_Goddess,_ would you two lovebirds get a camera hooked up so I can monitor you two from the comfort of my computer desk while you finish the job?" Genesis asked shortly, closing LOVELESS with a snap.

Cissnei blushed furiously at his sudden interjection. She turned around abruptly and grabbed his copy of LOVELESS out of his hands. He blinked in surprise, about to object as she stood up and whacked him over the head with it. It hit with a loud _thwack, _muffled only by his howl of objection.

She flipped it at his feet gathered up the plastic bags and packing material and tossed it over her shoulder at him. "Make yourself useful and throw all this trash out!" she commanded shortly.

"Alright, alright!" he said, grabbing a large piece of Styrofoam that was about to hit his head. She gathered a pile of packing peanuts into her hands threw them into his lap, only earning another of smoldering rage. She didn't pay any attention to him and crunched the thick, brown paper that covered the camera box into a ball.

Genesis stood up and dusted himself off and put LOVELESS back in the inner pocket of his coat, attempting to look dignified. However, the attempt was a complete failure, for one of the small, light peanuts was stuck in his hair. He didn't seem to notice. Angeal was about to say something, but Cissnei held a finger up to her lips for silence.

Angeal cast her a skeptical look, wary to let his friend strut around the house with the piece of polystyrene distracting from the official appearance of his uniform. Cissnei smiled evilly and nodded reassuringly. Angeal shook his head but turned back to the fifth bracket and let the elite First Class SOLDIER stalk out of the room with an armful of trash and packing peanut decorating his hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: I had my dictionary open several times this chapter! XD And I learned packing peanuts / packing popcorn is made out of polystyrene! I also apologize for the capitalization of the of the warning on the ladder at the start of the chapter. I just couldn't resist because to get into our attic, one has to stand on the very top step, and it has a huge "WARNING" sticker. I always get a odd sense of triumph whenever I successfully stand or sit on the step, because it's very unstable and dangerous. XD

Genesis: -groans- My head…can't you warn me before you give me a concussion?

Final Hikari: Sorry, it'd be a spoiler. :D Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and warn me if Angeal seemed a little out of character in this chapter; he does have a sense of humor in CC, reflected by random comments throughout the game, but I don't want to go too far anywhere.

Genesis: Is that why you hit us both on the head? For entertainment?

Final Hikari: Correct! Oh, and since I was ranting about the Super Bowl in the last chapter, how about Pittsburg? I was really hoping the Cardinals would win it, especially in the end, but it's pretty cool one of the neighboring states has six Super Bowl titles. Now, who wants some of my apple cinnamon coffee cake?

Genesis: Dumbapple cinnamon coffee cake or just apple cinnamon coffee cake?

Final Hikari: Well, seeing as you and Angeal didn't come through on the dumbapples, it's just plain apple cinnamon coffee cake. Which is another reason I had you both get hit on the head. So be glad I'm offering you any.

Genesis: Hmph. I don't want any.

Final Hikari: I made an extra thick layer of topping…

Genesis: How thick?

Final Hikari: Half an inch.

Genesis: …And where did you say you're storing this cake?

Final Hikari: :p I thought so. Now go pour everyone milk! And make me chocolate milk, I don't like it plain.

Genesis: You know, with my salary, I could buy sweets and it wouldn't matter how much they are since you're so stingy with the ones you make…

Final Hikari: Fine, go and buy your sweets then. You'll be back, just like everyone else who doubts my cocoa power! -laughs manically as screen fades to black-


	4. This One

Final Hikari: Square's pretty hard on Angeal's step father. XD Did anyone else ever notice that? I have a huge CC Q&A scenario I copy and pasted last summer and here's a direct quote from it:

_Angeal's step father had a weak constitution, made a poor wage, and acted very compulsively, but Gillian still refused the money from ShinRa._

Cissnei: -looks around file titled 'Fan Fiction Reference Shiteru'- …Where did you collect all this information?

Final Hikari: Official websites, the Ultimania, the FF Wiki, and some of the earlier files from Wikipedia.

Cissnei: …It's an extensive folder befitting of the name.

Final Hikari: But really. I mean, Angeal acts like an annoying sensible father. He's old looking, strong, boring, and honor-obsessed. If you try and visualize what such fatherly figure's father would be like…well…you picture Super Dad or something like that. XD

Genesis: -snicker- Super Dad. That sounds distantly familiar.

Final Hikari: I thought so too, but I just can't place it. XD -clears throat- Cissnei! Disclaimer!

Cissnei: …The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Final Fantasy VII.

Remember My Name

Chapter 4

This One

Cissnei sat down at the desk in her private room at Rhapsodos Manner with her computer in front of her. As the only female member of the group, it had been arranged so she didn't have to share a room with anyone else. There was a window behind the desk that faced the massive backyard and an old, tall Banora White Tree. Unlike the trees in the orchards, this one was already bearing countless ripe fruit.

The apples were larger than the ones they'd seen on the way into Banora and all were a light purple color on the top and white at the base. It wasn't a wonder Mrs. Rhapsodos had such an over excess of apples and could make so many pies in one day when the size of the tree was taken into consideration.

She opened the laptop and pressed the power button, intent to read over the files Shin-Ra had provided her with before deployment. She'd been able to review them on the way to Banora, but the information they contained was extensive. She was curious if she had missed something, because there were several inconsistencies in the story of the mako mine and Banora's construction.

The mines themselves were older than the town, and while researching them, she had also examined some of the documents about the construction and residents of Banora itself. The lack of technology present in the village lead her to assume that it was very old, but in reality it hadn't been there for more than thirty years.

The entire region of Banora had been deemed a site for mining but the company's higher-ups suddenly decided to conceal their project. Banora Village was built and many citizens moved in, but a large quantity of them had a past within Shin-Ra. Many were older people or couples and the array of positions they held varied from secretaries at the front desk to transport workers on the company's exclusive trains.

Shortly after the village's construction was complete, the mako mine was abruptly closed. The files simply said they 'lost interest,' but the explanation was insufficient at best. It was unusual because there was no dip in productivity of the mako within. They were able to extract a steady, uniform amount every month until they invested a great deal of money into closing the mine.

They'd filled in many areas and built protective guarding walls to ensure cave-ins wouldn't become a problem as the village slowly expanded. The system of caves the mines consisted of was intricate, making the cost of completely sealing the mine off pricy.

Another unusual fact she'd noticed was in the landlord's records. Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos had been living in the village to oversee construction without leaving for an entire two years. During this time, the village's only hospital was being constructed. At the heart of all the matters of Banora, the name "Rhapsodos" was present and a complication.

The town's basic, public records didn't match the classified ones in the Shin-Ra database; according to the dates provided at a low security level, it was stated that Genesis Rhapsodos was born in Banora, at the hospital, even though in reality the hospital didn't open until three months after his birth.

The files the Turks had access to that were out of access from a normal First Class SOLDIER, it stated that Genesis Rhapsodos was born in Midgar. When she read the contradicting information, she reached more. She stumbled upon the curious fact that though the date was the same, the location of Mrs. Rhapsodos on the day after his birth was in Banora opening the town's library. There was even a picture of her at the "grand opening" in the paper.

Apparently, Genesis was still in Midgar during that time receiving care. She couldn't imagine any mother with an infant child leaving so quickly, never mind having the energy to make a public appearance. She'd looked into it further out of curiosity, and there was to record of Mrs. Rhapsodos leaving Banora to go to Midgar.

The only sensible conclusion she reached was that she wasn't his biological mother. The revelation caught her by surprise, especially with her cheerful greeting to them the previous day, but it was the only sensible explanation. She knew she was just prying, but the bizarre history of Banora and the Rhapsodos family had left her suspicious. It didn't make any sense Shin-Ra had so much information on Genesis' birth stored, seeing as he was, supposedly, just another First Class SOLDIER.

She glanced up over the screen of her computer when she heard voices from outside the window. She saw Genesis tossing his red leather trench coat to Angeal as he attempted to climb up the colossal Banora White Tree.

The keyword was most certainly _attempting._ Though he had enough sense not to attempt doing so with his coat on, the lowest branch was high above his head, and he was failing miserably at climbing up the tree trunk with extremely unconventional knee boots. She eyed the heels on them, easily able to discern them from across the yard. She shook her head slightly, inwardly thinking she didn't own a pair of shoes with such tall heels.

_Not that I own any shoes that aren't suitable for work…_

Her gaze strayed to Angeal and a slight smile came across her lips. He was probably the most sensible First Class SOLDIER she'd met. Se had been wary about him since he _did_ have a fan club, but he was actually a kind, levelheaded man. She wasn't even going to start listing Genesis' idiosyncrasies and though there was no questioning his accomplishments, the length of Sephiroth's hair honestly made her wonder about him.

_He must be an expert at moving quickly enough to prevent it from getting cut. Any time I let my hair get too long, it always gets sliced off, caught, or burned…_ The length of his eyelashes was a concern to her as well. They were unnaturally long and she wondered if they were somehow extended. She knew of many women who bought makeup to make their eyelashes appear darker, but as vain women, it made a degree of sense.

Angeal, from what she could see, was an ideal First Class SOLDIER. He didn't deviate from the standard uniform with ridiculous additions nor was his weapon of choice impractical. It seemed rather heavy and potentially difficult to use, but he wielded it like the professional swordsman he was. He was a determined operative and had an immaculate record when it came to the efficiency and completion of his missions.

His interests, so her SOLDER-obsessed fellow Turk had informed her, were also normal. He liked nature and often meditated; a habit she enjoyed though seldom was able to make time to do in Midgar, since the streets never slept. He also liked dogs, and though she preferred cats, she'd never heard of a First Class with a compassion for animals.

Her mind continued to wander as she gazed out the window, paying no attention to the email notification that popped up on the device's screen. Another few moments of watching Angeal catch the apples Genesis tossed down while scrambling around the tree's sturdy branches, she realized what she was doing, and blinked in horror.

She shook her head vigorously, a slight blush in her cheeks, as she stood up and closed the blind. She pulled the curtains closed, hardly paying attention to the dumbapple print carefully embroidered upon them. She sat back at her chair and opened the notice, feeling guilty and distracted.

_I have no time for romance. _She reminded herself stubbornly as she tried to absorb the information she was reading. _I'm a member of the Turks; I didn't graduate to this esteemed position to be distracted with…with my co-workers. Even if this is just a sleepy little town, I'm still on a mission. My duty to Shin-Ra has to outweigh my emotions._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: -collapses- Damn. That long, favorable description of Angeal was hell for me to write. T.T It's easy to speak favorable of Genesis because I love him. XD

Genesis: …So why do you find it easy to speak _negatively _of me as well? -.-

Final Hikari: XD That's because my editor sees you _very_ negatively. So it kinda rubs off on me and it allows me bring emphasis to all your unhelpful traits that I would otherwise overlook. :D

Genesis: -.- That's a massive understatement.

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- I know, I know. But really. It was hell to find a hand full of good qualities about him, especially his appearance. Really. I love Genesis' earring, red coat, unconventional books, and fancy sword. XD Angeal is boring with the standard uniform, his face bears the faint shape of a brick, and the little beard gives me nightmares. XD -runs from the fangirls bearing flaming torches and pitch forks-

Genesis: -snicker- Shaped like a brick, huh?

Final Hikari: XD Yes.

Genesis: So you did a lot of lying in those paragraphs.

Final Hikari: -puts hands up- No I didn't! It's third person, I'm just writing what the character interprets. It has no relation to my true feelings!

Genesis: …Right. Is that why you get such joy out of making fun of _me_?

Final Hikari: Uh…well, I am my editor's sister, so it only makes sense some of that malice carries over after hearing her bash you so much and so often. Anyway! Back to Angeal. A lot of people seem to see a lot of good qualities in him, but he reminds to much of my father or grandfather.

Cissnei: Did you ever think that's why people like him?

Final Hikari: O.O …I don't want to me reminded of my dad when I'm having daydreams about hawt video game guys! That's just wrong! Eww!

Cissnei: -facepalm- That's…not what I was trying to insinuate…

Final Hikari: -shakes head violently- Ewwwwwwwww!

Cissnei: -.-

Genesis: -pokes Final Hikari with sword scabbard- Hey! You still have explanations to make.

Final Hikari: -shivers- Fine. I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to include Cissnei's reluctance to be in a relationship that would distract from her work.

Genesis: _And?_

Final Hikari: -shifty eyes- And what?

Genesis: -.- Starts with a U.

Final Hikari: XD Oh. Um. I don't know what you're talking about!

Genesis: -impatient stare-

Final Hikari: Fine, fine! And I just wanted to post an update because I'm completely obsessed with Star Ocean: The Last Hope and my Faize / Lymle fan fiction! XD I just couldn't help it! I wuv Faize!

Genesis: Hmph. You get more feedback here!

Final Hikari: And I was ostracized by the Valkyrie Profile characters when I started writing about you, Genny, so I don't want to hear it. XD


	5. A Home To Return To

Final Hikari: Five chapters. XD How long have I been working on this…? I hope to post the final chapter on my two year anniversary, if I don't finish over the summer.

Genesis: -.- You've been working on it _far_ too long. So get to work!

Final Hikari: XD Five more chapters, tops, to go! I've decided I like short stories; anything under forty pages in general is nice.

Cissnei: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Final Fantasy VII.

Final Hikari: Oh, and in the previous chapter, my word count revealed the disclaimers were less than half the size of the chapter.

Genesis: Wiseass. You shouldn't be so rude. You think the readers will waste their time and use a word count?

Final Hikari: -.- And you get to be rude, why, my dear Genesis?

Genesis: I voice the complains of the readers in a more blunt way.

Remember My Name

Chapter V

A Home To Return To

Cissnei, always the early riser, had found herself waiting at the front door of Rhapsodos Manor for the rest of the group. The house was, at first, completely quiet…but less than fifteen minutes later it was very noisy, partly from Genesis' mother bossing her son and his 'little friends' around, but mainly from Genesis himself barking orders out to his 'underlings,' as he insisted to call them.

There was a mirror above the polished wooden table in the hallway that lead to the front door, and she adjusted her collar and tie to their usual perfectly neat positions. Everything about Rhapsodos Manor, much like its owners, was flamboyant and overly extravagant; there weren't any press board furniture or unpolished tile floors in sight.

The front doors were made of heavy, intricately carved wood and the handles were gold and shown brightly. It wouldn't they were truly solid gold and not just gold plated; it would be the kind of unnecessary, waste of money in the house, like the imported cameras Genesis had installed in his library the day before.

In the time she waited alone, she did learn something of interest. Though it seemed unlikely they were truly related, if there was any indication he was indeed the son of Mrs. Rhapsodos, it was their bossiness. Judging by the state of the house in the morning, it was almost certainly hereditary.

Angeal turned the corner and appeared in the hallway, also in uniform with his weapon accounted for. He looked slightly surprised to see here waiting there, completely ready to go, unlike the rest of the group.

"Good morning," he greeted casually.

"Hello, Mr. Hewley," she replied politely. "Are the others ready yet?"

"No…but it's nothing out of the ordinary. Do you want to set off without them, or stay for breakfast?"

Cissnei frowned slightly, expression clearly reflecting wonderment at how they'd ever made the First and Second Classes of SOLDIER. "Breakfast? We have to set out, are they really going to take _that_ long?"

Angeal shrugged. "Zack is already up, but I'm not entirely sure where he snuck off to. I estimate at least forty-five minutes before they'll all be out the door without Director Lazard shoving them out."

Cissnei shook her head. "I…see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis Rhapsodos had just gotten out of the shower, clad in only a towel around his waist, as he combed his hair into precise position. He had been sure to be up and on guard before the rest of Shin-Ra's rabble was awake and out to create mayhem. He, of course, hadn't been up as early as Angeal and Cissnei, but Zack Fair - his largest concern - was still asleep and locked in his room when he got up. He slipped his earrings into his ears, inwardly wondering what the brat could be plotting.

He was just pulling his clothes on and about to reach for his coat when he smelled the unpleasant odor of something burning coming through the small, open window above the shower. He quickly stepped into his boots and tightened the belts on the sides before standing up on the lip of the shower to peer out the window.

It provided to be a very bad move, for when he leaned forward to see what was transpiring in the backyard, his foot slipped and nearly went sailing. His knees buckled and he clung to the windowsill for dear life, managing to hook the hell of his left boot around the inner edge of the tub. Ignoring the fact the font of his shirt was getting very wet pressed against the wall, he straightened and placed both feet firmly on a dry area.

Outside he saw Zack Fair accompanied by a worried looking infantrymen. To his surprise and paranoia, they were both fully awake and in uniform. They stood around a small fire they'd build and Zack produced a lighter from his pocket. He lit it and pressed it against the dry wood.

It sparked up quickly, making Genesis curse gracelessly. _What are those brats doing, lighting fires senselessly?! Those fools will burn the entire house down if they don't control it!_ Zack then requested the infantrymen to give him an ominously codenamed item titled "The Accursed Object."

He watched as the young, afraid looking man produced a small package wrapped in brown paper. Zack grinned and cackled manically as he untied the string and tore the paper away. Genesis' eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar cream colored book with golden print on the cover and intricate metal edging on the front and back.

"You useless _degenerates!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after leaving Rhapsodos Manor, Cissnei was walking though the rural town of Banora alongside Angeal Hewley. Apparently, he was the only other member of the group ready to depart to the mines at dawn. Genesis had actually been completely ready when they left, but opted to say behind until the others were to protect his precious library. His excuse was something about the video feed from the security cameras being incompatible with what his cell phone could display.

All the small businesses along the main street were opening up and putting their wares on display. It was nothing like she'd ever seen above the plate in Midgar; nevertheless, she was glad they lacked a form of transportation other than walking.

There were a few odd sites as well, though. The variety of people in the down was minimal, and she didn't see anyone from Wutai. The strangest thing she saw was a rather old lady clad in a nearly transparent shirt, skin tight electric blue pantyhose, a red leather miniskirt, and stiletto boots flirting shamelessly with a young man trying to hand a banner. The shade of red of the skirt reminded her of Genesis.

They gained a few odd looks due to their uniforms, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. A SOLDIER operative and Turk walking around a small town was an unusual sight for them. A few people waved to Angeal and greeted him by name.

"You grew up here as well, Mr. Hewley?" Cissnei questioned as they passed a bakery. Sweet aromas were already drifting out the front door.

"You can call me Angeal," he replied politely, "But, yes, I was born here. My mother is retired and still lives here. It's a peaceful place to live and it's full of nature. There are numerous types of plants and trees that grow here, in addition to Banora White Trees."

"The only nature in Midgar is synthetic," Cissnei remarked. "You can't grow flowers, plants, or trees with soil from the city. Some people say it's because of the blood that was spilt in order to construct the plate and the Shin-Ra Building. There are more who believe the President authorizes the dumping of toxic wastes in the surrounding wasteland."

"I have a few plants growing, but they're all from here in Banora or other places I've visited. It's difficult keeping them alive; no organic life survives above the plate. A lot of people who live in Banora now used to work on Midgar."

Cissnei nodded. "What about your father? Does he live here as well?"

"He passed away before I joined SOLDIER."

"Oh…," she paused, an edge of guilt apparent in her tone. "I apologize for asking."

They were reaching a four way intersection, though no cars were present on any of the dirt roads. A few pedestrians walked along the sidewalks, but the fresh air of Banora was uncorrupted by industrial smog.

"Don't worry; it was a long time ago. Everyone here remembers him favorably, and it was through his dedication and work that I received this sword," Angeal explained, placing his hand on the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"Is that why you never use it?" Cissnei questioned, though the answer seemed clear to her.

"You noticed that quickly, eh?" he replied, sounding slightly amused. "You're quite observant."

Her gaze dropped to the ground though her expression remained impassive. "It's just part of my training."

"It's a helpful skill. But as for the sword, use brings about wear, tear, and rust; I don't use this sword to preserve it and my family's honor. Both my parents made sacrifices to send me to Midgar to join SOLDIER with this sword in hand."

"The identities of my parents were never revealed to me. I've been trained and educated by Shin-Ra all my life to be the ideal Turk…. Though I suppose there were people who helped me to achieve this rank over the years."

Before either of them could speak, the pleasant quietness of the town was interrupted by a load string of curses. They stopped at the corner of the street and looked over in unison in the direction the swears had come from.

Walking up the street with a dark scowl was none other than Genesis Rhapsodos. Cissnei was unsurprised to see him ill tempered and cursing again, a state he frequently seemed to be in, but what he carried stirred her curiosity.

_A…leash…?_

Weiss, Nero, Zack, and the two infantrymen followed at a noticeable distance. The leash was long and black, probably leather judging by the texture, and had a collar attached to the far end. It was bunched up and held tightly in Genesis' fist. In his other hand, he held a scorched book.

He stalked up and tossed the leash at Angeal with a glare. Several of the people opening their shops watched the peculiar procession, though as soon as they spotted Genesis, they seemed equally unsurprised and returned to work.

_…He must have been a hellion growing up here…_

"Your _pupil_," Genesis began, spitting the word like it was fouler than any curse, "did _this._ Keep that rotten, undisciplined mutt on a leash for goddess' sake!"

"Is that LOVELESS…?" Angeal trailed off, glancing at the book in his childhood friend's hand.

Genesis held the book up, expression furious. "It _was_ LOVELESS, before that beast lit fire to it!"

"How did he get it out of your library?" Cissnei interjected.

"He stole it from my coat pocket when I was in the shower," he replied shortly. "That appalling mongrel deserves to be _fixed_ for committing such an atrocity!"

Cissnei smirked slightly at his terminology though Zack's eyes went wide and he walked over hesitantly, looking as though he were ready to beg for forgiveness. She watched amusedly, inwardly finding the SOLDIERs' antics entertaining, despite it being a hindrance to the mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: Oh, crap. O.O I used Roman Numerals for the first two chapters then forgot in chapter three and four. XD Shame on me. And, just so you know, I honestly have no idea what compelled me to write about But I wasn't listening to my preview of "Koakuma Heaven," honest!

Cissnei: …Well, anyone who read _All That's Left Behind_ shouldn't be surprised…you _are _the sister of Dr. Meh.

Final Hikari: XD Good point. I'm sure all the fangirls enjoyed that. -shot-

Zack: So, just what _were _you listening to?

Final Hikari: …"Dirty Desire" by Utada Hikaru. XDDDDDDDDDDDD


	6. Pale

Final Hikari: Dissidia… Dissidia… Dissidia… Dissidia… Dissidia… Dissidia… Dissidia…

Genesis: …Shall I do the honors?

Cissnei: Go right head.

Genesis: -wallops author on head with Dissidia guidebook- Write, you lazy wannabe novelist!

Final Hikari: -yelps and nearly drops PSP- Lemme alone! I'm trying to beat Squall!

Cissnei: -.- Chapter. Now.

Final Hikari: But I have to---

Genesis: Write the damn chapter.

Final Hikari: -sulk- Fine, fine, I'll write the goddessdamn chapter tonight. Disclaimer!

Cissnei: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

Final Hikari: But I do own a copy of Dissidia and the limited edition sixteen month calendar that came with it. -evil cackle-

Remember My Name

Chapter VI

Pale

The mismatch group of SOLDIERs from varying Classes, infantrymen, and the solitary Turk had progressed through the village of Banora and down the old, overgrown paths to the Banora Mines in less than an hour. The village was small, and with the assistance of two locals, the trip was quick moving.

The orchards of dumbapple groves seemed almost endless when one looked down upon the area from above; Cissnei was surprised to admit they were, if anything, even more expansive when viewed from the ground. Though it was clear much mass production of the fruit and its various products, like juice and pie, transpired, it was still hard to believe the village could survive off only that.

Oddly, though this was seldom mentioned in any of Shin-Ra's documentation, the ocean around the seashore town was oddly absent of fish. There was always the occasional good catch, but nothing that could hope to contribute to the entire village's income.

The two infantrymen that traveled with the group saluted their outranking officer as Angeal Hewley commanded them to say at the entrance as guards. They would have to ensure no unwanted visitors, civilians included, attempted to enter the mines while they were conducting their investigation.

It was nestled at the bottom of a large rock cliff; she looked up, expecting to see the grassy edge high above. She frowned slightly, craning her neck backward to get a closer look, but the stone wall was tilted at too steep of an angle to be discernable from the ground far below. It must have been twice as high as the cliffs the Shin-Ra helicopters landed on amongst the dumbapple groves.

Genesis Rhapsodos strolled past the rest of the group and brazenly into the mine, very clearly accustomed to the poor lighting. Most of the tall men had to duck or hunch over to fit under the low rock formation above the opening into the mine, but Cissnei passed under it without trouble. The air was musty and dank; she slowed her pace as the lighting decreased and the others began to disappear from sight, swallowed by the perpetual darkness.

She walked behind the others, following Weiss and Nero as they progressed inward. She glanced back to the entrance on more occasions than one, becoming suspicious as they grew too far from the opening for the sunlight to reach them. The blue green stone walls became dark and shadows played across them as they blindly followed the landlord's son.

She sensed more than heard Genesis stop abruptly in the center of the room. The First Class SOLDIER clapped his hands together and by the power of what she could only imagine to be materia, the torches mounted in rusty brackets all along the stone walls suddenly sprang to life. The tips were engulfed in bright crimson flames, clearly illuminating the spacious cavern and three way crossroads that stretched before them.

An unusual tinge of light blue formed at the tips of the fire as each bright light stabilized.

The ceiling above them was at least a hundred feet above their heads; their footsteps echoed throughout the spacious opening. Though not as high as the cliff that it was nestled within, the cavernous entrance was surprisingly spacious. It was also easy to see the three separate paths that lead into the different regions of the mine.

Genesis turned around to face the group, expression uncharacteristically solemn. "Each of you have downloaded maps of the mines into your PHSs. The path is fairly simple, but to save time with the investigation, the group is going to have to separate. Does everyone agree?"

The younger cadets chorused a 'yes, sir' and saluted the older SOLDIER, whereas Angeal and Cissnei merely nodded.

Genesis glanced at the hallway on her right and pointed toward it. "Angeal, Cissnei, you'll progress through the western section. Zack, Weiss, and Nero will go through the eastern cavern."

"So you can take the central one alone?" Cissnei demanded, suspicion of the older SOLDIER returning. The younger members of the organization glanced at her questioningly, though both Weiss and Nero seemed completely unsurprised. "That order would be seen as questionable by a general, it's borderline against company policy."

Genesis looked through the group, impassive eyes meeting her own. "The center path is less uniform than the rest. There are several areas where it branches into the other regions; it'd be easier for someone unfamiliar with this place to get lost."

"Then why not take one of the Second or Third Class SOLDIERs with you?" she retorted, determined not to let him off on a technicality. The abrupt change in his demeanor from when they were in town to when they arrived at the targeted location was too unusual.

Genesis shrugged. "If they would like to come, they are welcome to. However, there are undoubtedly creatures in these caverns. I can handle any number of them alone, whereas the younger recruits might struggle if there are only two of them in the group. However, if you still want to question the orders…"

"It's fine," Angeal interjected; it was clean in his tone he was putting an end to the disagreement. "Zack, you'll go with Weiss and Nero. Don't separate or let the Third Classes be injured."

"Yes, sir," Zack replied with another salute, taking orders from his mentor with almost Eucharistic obedience.

The trio of Second and Third Class SOLDIERs turned in the direction they were instructed and started toward the hallway. Cissnei's cold gaze remained on Genesis, though only out of the corner of her eye. The only sounds that prevented silence from setting in around them was the soft crunching of the occasional patch of gravel beneath the SOLDIERs' feet as they disappeared down the hall and the soft crackling of the torches.

Genesis almost purposely didn't meet her gaze; he watched as the mysterious Second Class brothers, led by Zack the Puppy, disappeared. None of them spoke until they were out of earshot.

Cissnei turned toward Genesis, though she didn't say a word. His expression was unfeeling, but before he had time to defend himself further, Angeal spoke to keep control over the situation. "If you run into trouble, contact the infantrymen first; they'll issue the notification to everyone else and most likely be able to arrive first."

"There won't be any," Genesis replied airily. He turned toward the entrance of the center path, wordlessly drawing his rapier from its sheath. The blood red blade glinted in the poor lighting, reflecting the flames almost perfectly.

Angeal turned toward her, looking indifferent in relation to what had just transpired. "Shall we go?"

"Yes…," she trailed off, feeling a bit dissatisfied as Genesis' shadow disappeared from view. "Let's go."

* * *

"That was pretty intense stuff," Zack remarked as he folded his arms behind his head, trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't entirely expect the attempt to be successful - at first he thought it was residual tension from the unpleasant disagreement between Genesis and Cissnei, but Weiss and Nero made no attempt to talk. They were unusual, to say the least - though they were also in SOLDIER, he could barely remember ever seeing them before.

Another noteworthy odd thing about them he'd noticed was the logo on their belts. It was supposed to depict the SOLDIER logo, standard on the uniforms of _any_ Class. However, the images depicted on their belts were anything but standard, and made out of silver metal.

He waited for either of them to comment, and continued when neither did. "Cissnei's too tense. She should have more of that pie Mrs. Rhapsodos made! It was really good, don't you think?"

Several awkward moments of silence ensued, before Weiss finally spoke up. "I'm sure it was good. But seeing as you ate over a pie and a half, Mr. Fair, not everyone had the chance to try it."

_Uh-oh…_ Zack thought, turning around and smiling innocently. He walked backward, quite casually, as he laughed in response. "Ah, uh, she said she was making more though!"

Picking up on the edge of nervousness in his voice, Nero joined in as well, the shadow of a smirk appearing on his face "Though it was rather unfair, Mr. Fair, to indulge so thoughtlessly in all that pie…"

_I'm in trouble…_

Scanning his mind for _anything_ to change the subject to, Zack opened his mouth to say something random, but stopped when a guttural groan echoed down the hallway. The sound was anything but human; he turned around and snapped to attention, hand settling on the hilt of his sword.

Weiss moved to draw his weapons as well, a set of Shin-Ra issued twin katanas. Nero wordlessly raised his firearms, tensing as another moan - this one close to a scream - reverberated through the stone caverns. The sound was louder; whatever creature produced the agonized sounds, was getting much closer.

* * *

Final Hikari: Yar! This chapter was serious. Le gasp! Give me a break, there has to be some plot, yes? XD

Genesis: …Is 'yar' a word?

Final Hikari: Only past midnight when the author desperately needs sleep. Next chapter should be up pretty soon, thanks to time off from work. Thanks for reading and please review if you want to see Remember My Name make ten chapters! I also thank all the wonderful people who have been kind enough to take the time to leave long, meaningful reviews! Second, thanks go to **Lioneh **for betaing for me in Dr. Meh's absence! Thanks so much, Ly! :D Go check out her fan fics! :D

Genesis: And she's now taking suggestions for any scenes of 'Angessnei' goodness the readers want to see…


End file.
